Bring Me To Life
Author's Note - This is based on the song by Evanescence, as well as the music video to said song. It is also the author's first attempt at a songfic, so don't be too harsh when reviewing. Characters How can you see into my eyes like open doors? ''Leading you down into my core ''Where I've become so numb ''Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold ''Until you find it there and lead it back home... :Mistyfeather woke up with a jolt. She had been dreaming that the gorge where FlameClan had its camp was filling up with a raging torrent of water and that she was being swept away. She shook scraps of moss from her pelt and padded out of the warriors' den. She knew that her dream had ended, but lately waking life had become more dreamy and less real, as though she were drifting away. I hardly know who I am anymore, she thought to herself as she looked up at the nearly full moon. Wake me up inside ''Wake me up inside ''Call my name and save me from the dark ''Bid my blood to run ''Before I come undone ''Save me from the nothing I've become :Suddenly, she heard a rumbling that definitely wasn't thunder. Far up the gorge, there was what looked like the glint of moonlight on rushing water. :"Flood!" she yowled. The cats of FlameClan were murmuring confusedly. Then Lichenstar jumped up on the Tallpine, his mottled brown pelt gleaming in the moonlight. :"Everyone climb up the Tallpine and get out of the gorge!" he yowled authoritatively. "Elders and queens go first!" :Mistyfeather watched as the elders climbed stiffly up the ancient pine tree and the queens carried their protesting kits in their mouths. Hurry! The water's coming! she silently urged them. Now that I know what I'm without ''You can't just leave me ''Breathe into me and make me real ''Bring me to life :The roar was growing louder and the menacingly shining water was growing closer. Mistyfeather sighed to herself in relief when old Cloudleg, the last of the elders, finally jumped safely off the Tallpine. Now the warriors could get to safety. :But there was an enormous rush of warriors and apprentices, and Mistyfeather was pushed out to the edge of the panicked crowd. Her heart was jumping out of her chest as the flood grew closer and closer. Finally, the only ones left at the bottom were her and the young deputy, Foxtail. He quickly jumped up the tree, with Mistyfeather following closely. Frozen inside ''Without your touch ''Without your love, darling ''Only you are the life among the dead :A strong wind had started, and pine needles were whipping around Mistyfeather's face. Foxtail looked at her from a higher branch, silently willing her on. She dug her claws into the rough bark and looked down carefully. The flood had reached the camp! Her claws loosened and she fell, but not before Foxtail could catch her by her paws. Oh StarClan, please don't let me fall! All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see ''Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me ''I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems ''Got to open my eyes to everything ''Without thought, without a voice, without a soul ''Don't let me die here ''There must be something more ''Bring me to life :The wind picked up, almost knocking Mistyfeather out of the tree. :"Foxtail, help pull me up!" she yowled over the howling wind. :"I'm trying!" he yowled back. Mistyfeather managed to claw her way up the trunk far enough for Foxtail to grab on to her scruff when another gust of wind came and tore her out of his jaws. :"Mistyfeather!" he yowled. She fell and fell into the roaring black water. She tried to scream, but the water was smothering her... "Mistyfeather!" A paw prodded her in the side. A paw that belonged to the new deputy, Foxtail. "You were making enough noise to wake up PineClan and IceClan! Did you have a nightmare?" His warm amber eyes looked sympathetically into hers. "Nothing too bad," she mumbled. "Anyway, the Gathering's tonight. Are you up to going?" "Sure," said Mistyfeather. "I'll go tell Lichenstar," said Foxtail, yawning and padding out of the warriors' den. Mistyfeather stared admiringly back at him. Thank you for bringing me back, she silently told him. PS- Lyrics? '''Lyrics - Yes, Raven? '''Raven - Do I own you? '''Lyrics - Nope! '''Raven - Okay, that's settled. DON'T SUE ME, AMY LEE! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ravenflight's Fanfictions Category:Songfic